Foul Play in the Sky
Summary Kimberly is at the airport with her uncle Steve, talking to Trini on the phone before he says that they're ready to go. Jason and Zack are training with the punching bag the Youth Center when Zack takes notice of Angela. He goes to talk to her, but she shoots him down quickly. Rita plans on sneaking a sleeping potion in Steve's drink so that the plane will crash with the Pink Ranger inside. Then she elects Snizzard to be her monster that will destroy the Rangers. Squatt puts the sleep potion in Steve's soda before anyone sees him. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are also at the airport, and they invite themselves on Kimberly's flight with her uncle. As they fly over Angel Grove, Kimberly remembers the mountains, and, thanks to flashbacks, recalls to herself her adventures in the mountains as the Pink Ranger. In mid-flight, the potion takes effect and Steve falls asleep suddenly. Bulk and Skull panic and pass out, and Kimberly is left to handle the situation. She alerts Alpha and Zordon, and the former tells her to morph and escape, but she can't because of her unconscious passengers. At the same time, the alarm picks up Snizzard's arrival on Earth. The other Rangers morph and confront the monster, while Alpha helps Kimberly maneuver the plane safely. The Rangers' Blade Blasters are useless against Snizzard, as the apple on its head reflects their energy attacks. Snizzard binds the Rangers with snakes that drain their energy as they struggle. Meanwhile, Kimberly is finally able to land the plane. She morphs and joins the others. The Pink Ranger shoots Snizzard's apple off his head with an arrow from her Power Bow, ultimately destroying the monster. The medics wake Bulk and Skull up at the airport, where Steve is already conscious. A boy flirts with Kimberly at the Youth Center. Zack mocks the two with Jason and then accidentally knocks Angela's drinks onto Bulk. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Douglas Sloan as Uncle Steve *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Bryan Cranston as Snizard (voice) *Renee Griggs as Angela *??? as Matt Notes *This is Angela's first appearance of several. She shows up later as Zack's only on screen love interest (including the season one's finale "An Oyster Stew"). *Kimberly has a flashback to "Day of the Dumpster" (including a close-up of two confused Putties from the unaired pilot). *Pink Ranger's weapon is often the most powerful against Rita's monsters, and has killed at least two alone (Snizzard and Terror Toad). She seriously wounded The Spit Flower with the Power Bow. She also used the Bow in conjunction with Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger to defeat Guitardo. *Snizzard would be back in following episodes: Zedd's Monster Mash, The Wedding and Countdown to Destruction. *When Kimberly shot the apple off Snizzard's head, it resembled the scene from "William Tell". *Snizzard would be repainted and turned into the Cobra Monster in the Lightspeed Rescue episode The Cobra Strikes. *The original Japanese episode had a Snow White storyline where the Pink Ranger goes to sleep after biting into a poisonous apple. The American version was going to have a similar plot, but it was changed. Some scenes from that version still made it into the aired Foul Play In The Sky. Such as the scene where Zack is kneeling in the Command Center. Next to him is Kimberly's sleeping body, unseen to the viewer's eye. Errors *The battle footage between Snizzard and the four Rangers features Japan's own Moai statues from Easter Island. Angel Grove or any part of America would not have these statues. *Though this may not be considered an error, many viewers found it strange that Kimberly has trouble piloting a small plane. When she is the Pink Ranger, pilot of the flying Pterodactyl Dinozord, in fact it's the only Dinozord capable of flight. So it doesn't make sense that she is unable to fly a simple aircraft when she can fly a robotic, likely, more complicated pterodactyl. Ironically there is no zord battle in this episode. (It's possible that knowledge of piloting Zords comes and goes with her morphing into the Pink Ranger, which she can't do because she's with her uncle and Bulk and Skull at the time) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode